


A very lucid... dream?

by Mitsuky



Series: Bunnies-box [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Bonding, OOC Narcissa Black, Unexpected results to a ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: How do you recognise a dream from reality?Or, maybe... is this a nightmare?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Bunnies-box [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863139
Kudos: 1





	A very lucid... dream?

She wakes up to the blaring sun kissing her skin, sneezes, turns around, and startles. She sits up on the bed, blinking the sleep off her eyes and taking in the decor of the alien room around her. A very rich and luscious room. A different one from where she fell asleep. Definitely not her room... And not a room she’s ever even seen before.

Where. Is. She?

The bedsheets rustle as she gets up, the black silk caressing her skin and rising her hairs on end in its wake. She walks up to the window and looks outside while rubbing her arms and shivering slightly; the view is magnificent, so pretty, so relaxing and warm. White peacocks strut around, a small shrub labyrinth sits to the left and a lake to the right, with deep red rose bushes adorning the garden all around. It’s all so pretty, but also so unexpected.

Where is she?!

She stumbles away from the window and opens the first door she finds, coming to a pristine white bathroom and gold finery. The second door is a big walk-in closet with clothes that make her think of years past, nothing like the modern blouses and jeans she’s used to, there are many dresses, yes, but their designs are so old fashioned...

The third door leads her to a dark hallway, shining black marble floors, silver trimmings and inlays everywhere, and... gasp! Did that picture just... moved?

WHERE.IS-

“Cissy, there you’re,” a woman says as she appears around the corner suddenly. She’s dressed in a long black dress, with a tight corset hugging her waist, and a full skirt falling to the floor; her posture is straight and perfect, her face is clean and pretty, her hair is in a stylish up-do, her movements are determined but delicate. The woman walks closer as she hides her small gapping mouth behind a hand and the painting on the wall keeps showing rustling trees and running children. “I was worried you’d sleep all day long,” the woman said with a small smile and crossed elbows with her. She was in so much shock that she let her and followed back into the room she just woke up. “In your bonding day nonetheless!”

Wait. What?

Bonding?

As in... marriage?

WHAT?!

...

As they step back into the room, she starts feeling dizzy. The following hours are almost like a dream; the haze on the edge of her vision, the short dizzy spells from time to time, she’s also unable to control her body after those first minutes when she woke up, and her body responds by itself to situations that would make her panic at the weirdness of everything happening around her. But the difference from a dream, of course, are her clear thoughts.

While her body smiles and answers question to the people around her that she can’t begin to get an idea who they are, inside her head she’s free to rage because of her inability to control her body and takes instead on the details of everything that is going on in her surrounding without the need to focus her attention on walking, talking, and getting ready for her goddamn marriage!

The two women spend hours inside the room, getting her ready while others visit from time to time. The dress is gorgeous, but as old-fashioned as the rest of the clothing everyone is using. The light make-up enhances the unexpectedly beautiful face of the body she finds herself into, and as she realizes that it isn’t exactly hers, she has a mild panic attack.

When she recovers clear conscience of what is going on around her, she’s already walking down the aisle on the arm of a man that is clearly some kind of relation with the woman’s body she’s occupying right now. She’s still unable to control her body... is it even consider her body? Is she having a weird lucid dream? Or maybe she’s gone completely off the bend... Anyway, she’s as unable to react as she was in the previous hours and it driving her mad!

And then she comes face to face with an almost albino man waiting at the end of the path. If she were able to, she would have lost her breath at the sight of him. Tall, pale, broad shoulders, and so handsome – or almost pretty, really – that she felt stunned for longer than she is comfortable admitting. He’s wearing almost as much white as she is, in her wedding gown; his... weird suit is all white and silver. While the body simply stares forward and into the eyes of the man without an ounce of a reaction, she feels flustered and tingly at the incredible view the ‘other’ is staring at immutably.

There is a short moment when the body moves, lowering their view to the embroidered coat of arms sitting on the left breast shoulder of the man’s suit before they look down to their joined hands. The officiant takes out a long wooden stick, taps their hands, and as he talks, golden strands form in the air around her and the man’s hands, moving and oscillating warmly around their flesh before the officiant finishes the weird chant in what sounds like latin, maybe, and the golden light vanishes into their flesh; the warm settles comfortably on her hand, unlike the realization that just hit her like a sledgehammer to the chest.

“...welcome Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy!” The officiant finishes the ceremony to the loud cheer of the crowd witnessing the event.

“Narcissa?” The man turns, looking at her with worried mercury eyes.

“Cissy?” Her body turns to look at her maid of honour with a frown.

“I don’t think...” Dizziness makes her swoon into her husband’s arms. “I don’t feel good-” And she loses consciousness.

* * *

The expanse of whiteness blinds her next and she relaxes. This is more like her usual dreams... but when she looks down, she frowns. Why is she still in the body of Narcissa Black?

The echo of footsteps reverberates in the surrounding until she watches herself walking closer.

“What?” She whispers, confused.

Her voice joins the echoes in the distance.

“I’m sorry,” her body says and gives her a pitying look. “I didn’t mean to put another in my situation. I wasn’t expecting the ritual to react this way... but I can’t say I regret it.”

“What are you-”

“I thank you for this opportunity anyway,” her body said, extending her arms and looking down at the body with a pleased smile.

“Narcissa?” She asked, weary.

“Yes,” _her_ body replied. “I’m sorry for what you’ll have to go through because of me, Anna, but I couldn’t live that life.”

“No... What do you mean? This... this is just a dream...” Anna grabs her stomach with a sinking feeling.

“When father told me who I’d be marrying, I immediately knew what that’d mean,” Narcissa shook her head. “I may be a Black, but I’m more like my sister Andromeda than Bellatrix. The Dark Lord makes too many promises, and while some of them sound fine, that doesn’t mean he’s any less insane. Marrying to one of his slaves? That isn’t my idea of a good marriage prospect. And muggle enslavement... Why would I even care about muggles?” She shakes her head once more. “I dedicated innumerable hours to create a ritual to take me away from all this madness. The House of Black is far from what it used to be. Bellatrix is now one of _His_ too. Shameful!” She hissed with a sneer. “Blacks bow to no one!” She sighed a moment later and Anna couldn’t find the words as she looked at her own green eyes flare with anger. “I never meant to put you in this situation, I’m sorry for that, Annabelle. But I can’t regret my choice now as I already went through the ritual. There is no way back... but I thank you for giving me this chance.”

“No! Wait!” Anna screamed as Narcissa vanished. She ran, hands extended, but grasped nothing.

Narcissa wasn’t there anymore. _Anna’s body_ wasn’t there anymore.

She was left alone in the white expanse of nothingness... she was stuck in Narcissa’s body now. _In her life._

And as her world crumbled and was recreated around her, Narcissa Black’s memories assaulted her head and she doubled over with a cry of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea roaming around my head for a while, but since I'm lacking the inspiration to write, again, I don't see myself continuing it beyond this.  
> There are many _whomever_ -insert stories around, but I don't think I've ever seen a Narcissa Malfoy one before?


End file.
